A Golden Dragon's Quest For Power: Book 1 (Battle City)
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Having nearly died after the Fall of Beacon, Yang Xiao Long finds herself thrust into a world where most conflicts are solved through a card game, but the battles themselves are VERY real! Will Yang survive the Battle City tournament and get back home? Read on and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**This story was actually inspired by a story called Naruto's Quest For Power, but to my knowledge the story was never finished. Check that out after you read this chapter. However, this particular version of the story starts out a little different from my other versions of stories like this.**_

 _ ***I don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh!***_

* * *

 _ **A Golden Dragon Begins A Journey Of The Spirit!**_

* * *

It's finally happened. The unthinkable has finally come to pass. An attack on Vale and Beacon Academy has been staged… and Beacon has fallen. Many a brave warrior has fought and died against the horde of Grimm that invaded Vale because of Cinder Fall and the Faunus terrorist group known as the White Fang. Once a peaceful group of activists leading the fight for Faunus Equality, they soon fell from Grace and became nothing but murderers and killers after taking up their new leader's ideals of Faunus Supremacy.

As for the likes of Teams RWBY and JNPR? They survived the battle, but they all took some heavy damage. With Yang Xiao Long taking the most damage.

In an effort to save her friend and partner, Blake Belladonna, from the White Fang's leader Adam Taurus, she pushed the black cat Faunus out of the way of a sword swing that surely would have decapitated her. But as a result, Yang's own right arm was cut off above the elbow in one foul swoop!

Now she lay amongst the rubble of Beacon in a pile of her own blood. Her Aura is broken… her body practically in pieces… and her spirit is weakened beyond measure. What happened to her because of Mercury and Emerald at the Vytal Tournament hit her so hard her spirit was no longer as strong as it once was.

 _'Is this it…? Is this… how I'm going to die…?'_

As her eyelids grew heavy and her vision grew darker, Yang allowed a small smile to grace her features.

 _'I Guess this means I'm finally free. Free from my pain… free from my loss… free from my suffering…! I only regret three things. My adorable baby sister… Ruby…'_

Yang's eyes began to tear up as she thought about everything she and Ruby have been through. Good times AND bad. From when Ruby was first born, to Beacon Initiation all the way up until this point. The blonde brawler felt a pang of sorrow in her slowly stopping heart.

' _Ruby… Because of that madwoman, Cinder, and those bastards of the White Fang I'll never get to see you grow up into the greatest huntress that I KNOW you can be! So many new memories all ripped away in a single night! But then there's Weiss…"_

True, she and Yang have been on each other's cases all throughout their time at Beacon, but it was all in good fun. Especially when Yang used the Schnee girl's own first name for puns. Good times. Good times…

' _Weiss… I never did apologize for constantly driving you up the wall. I guess I'll have to do that when I meet you again on the other side.'_

Yang's heart began to ache even more as she thought about the very same boy who tried so hard to become a huntsman, even though he was looked down upon by many of the other students and even some of the faculty. A man who alway got back up, even if he was knocked back down again.

A man whose first impression involved vomiting on her shoes on the day before initiation, but over time wormed his way into her heart with his goofy antics and always kind and friendly ways. His strong will to protect those closest to him, even if at first it seemed like they didn't need protecting.

A young man by the name of Jaune Arc.

' _Jaune… Oh, Jaune…! I never even got the chance to tell you how I really feel about you! All because of my own insecurities!'_

Tears fell from Yang's eyes as she finally began to succumb to the darkness that tried to claim her. She knew at that moment that her time in this world was up.

' _We'll meet again on the other side, my friends and family. One day… we'll meet again.'_

And with that final thought, Yang's eyes closed for what she expected to be the final time in her life. But little did she know was that there was a surprise waiting for her in the world between the living and the dead.

* * *

 _ ***In Limbo…***_

* * *

Yang's eyes snapped open and she saw that she was in a giant expanse of white nothingness. Looking down at her body, she saw that she was pretty much the same as when she 'died', but she was now wearing a black kimono.

"Where am I?" Yang asked herself.

Her own voice echoed across the endless white void, leading her to believe that she might be the only one here.

"Is this Heaven? Or am I in Hell?" she asked herself. "Because if this is either of those places, it sure don't fit any of the descriptions I've ever heard."

 _"Now, to be fair, you'd have been wrong anyway. 'Cause this here ain't Heaven OR Hell!"_ replied a distorted voice.

Yang quickly spun around and saw someone walking up to her. It was a man wearing a Japanese Gi with a Zanbato strapped to his back. And just like Jaune's weapon, this Zanbato is not a combination of melee and gun. He also has long black hair that goes past his shoulders that has been tied in a low ponytail and a trucker hat with a stylized letter 'Z' on the front.

 _"Howdy there, A'hm what'chu might call a Shinigami. Look at mah trucker hat!"_

"Oh my Oum, a reaper!" Yang exclaimed before asking "Are there any MORE of you that I don't know about?"

 _"Naw, just me. Plus the rest of mah squad back at HQ, but that's beside the point. Ya see, right now, yer in a place called Limbo. It's where lost souls wander until we Shinigami find them and pass Judgement on them. It also happens to be where people who end up in comas go until they either wake up… or they die. And right now, it's time ta pass judgement on y'all, miss."_

Yang just lowered her head and got on her knees, having already accepted whatever might be her fate. It was a bit difficult with only one and a half arms to keep her balanced, but she managed. The Shinigami drew his blade and pulled it back in a stabbing motion, which was actually quite impressive given the weapon's weight.

The Shinigami closed his eyes and began to explain how this here judgement would work.

 _"A'hm called by many names, but mah friends call me Black Impact*. And Ah'll be the one ta pass judgement upon this 'ere soul!"_ he declared. _"Here's how this'll go down. A'hm gonna stab ya with this 'ere sword o' mine that's called mah Zanpakuto, and if it stabs ya and your soul gives off a bright white glow then Ah'll take ya with me ta Paradise where y'all will live out yer afterlife in eternal life and happiness. But if ya give off an angry red glow, Ah'll have no choice but ta send ya to Oblivion fer yer eternal damnation! But there is a third option."_

Upon hearing this, Yang looked up at Black Impact who was completely serious right now.

 _"If Ah stab ya and mah Zanpakuto don't penetrate ya, no innuendo intended, then that means that y'all died before your time. This is common with most babies who either die young, or are stillborn. In rare cases like these, we will send yer soul back to yer body in the world of the livin' to continue yer mortal life until yer time comes. Now, prepare yerself!"_

Yang closed her eyes and held her head high, ready to meet whatever fate was in store for her. She'd done so for this long, so why should she stop now? As Black Impact readied his Zanpakuto for the Judgement Stab, he read through Yang's memories and saw that if she got brought back to life, and that's a big 'if', then she'll need much more power if she hopes to stop this Cinder girl's master plan.

He pulled the blade back and stabbed at Yang with one swift thrust… only for the clanging sound of metal against metal to reverberate through the place. Yang slowly opened her eyes and looked down to see that while the blade cut through her kimono, it did no damage to her physical body! And she was glowing with a pure white light!

Black Impact smiled and slung his Zanpakuto back across his back.

 _"Well, miss Xiao Long, it looks like it weren't quite yer time yet. Ya'll will get yerself sent back ta the world o' the livin', and will be welcomed home to Paradise when it's finally time fer ya ta kick the proverbial bucket. But 'cha can't just go back without gettin' a little power boost ta help ya fight against that Cinder woman and her followers!"_

"Hey! How did you know about what happened?!" Yang asked. "Have you been spying on me?!"

 _"Now don't be stupid! Ah ain't no stinkin' perv! Ah just read yer mind 'afore performin' mah Judgement Stab. But more importantly, Ah know of a way fer ya ta gain the power you'll need ta take down yer enemies and the true head honcho o' that there bloody cult!"_

Black Impact reached out to the stump on Yang's arm and began to send some of his Spiritual Energy to her. Yang was confused until half of her sleeve ripped off to reveal that her arm was regenerating! She looked on in shock and tested her new arm to see if it was real. And sure enough, it was like she never lost her arm at all.

 _"There we go! Can't have ya goin' ta a new world with only one arm, now can we?"_

"New world? What do you mean?" Yang asked. "And what's with the accent? I thought that a reaper was supposed to be all dark and gloomy."

Black Impact chuckled at the girl's naivety.

 _"That's so stereotype. Ya see, the Sotaicho of the original Shinigami Corps. had deemed me and several other Shinigami 'defective', leavin' us on the proverbial shelf until, well… He gone plum run outta options. Mah 'defect', as he called it, was that he could not quite tolerate mah dosey tones. Mah choice in vernacular. And mah particular method of articulation."_

"Also, you talk funny. Now, what's this about a new world?" Yang asked again.

Black Impact smirked and swing down his Zanpakuto, creating a portal where Yang saw people fighting against each other with these strange cards. And the monsters, spells and traps of the cards all came to life somehow!

 _"Ya see, you need ta gain power if ya hope ta stand a chance against Cinder and her recently obtained power of the Fall Maiden. So A'hm sendin' ya ta a world where many a dark dispute is solved through a powerful card game called Duel Monsters. Yer job then will be ta register fer a tournament called Battle City and collect six Locator Cards ta make it ta the finals! Now, Ah don't really expect ya ta win the whole tournament, but Ah want ya ta grow stronger as a duelist AND as a person through this tournament! And ya can't play Duel Monsters without a deck!"_

With the wave of his hand, Black Impact materialized a deck of cards into Yang's outstretched hands. She could instantly feel some kind of connection with the cards in this deck. Almost like the deck was a part of her.

 _"That there deck once belonged to a man named Arkana. A Rare Hunter working for a man called Marik, who infiltrated the Battle City tournament ta try an' defeat Yugi an' take his Dark Magician card. On account a' the Dark Magician bein' the original partner of the very same Pharaoh who wielded a magical golden pendant called the Millennium Puzzle. But Ah've fixed up that deck o' his and changed it up a bit after Yugi successfully defeated Arkana in a duel. Now, Ah think Ah've wasted enough o' yer time. Go on through that portal, and go to the nearest game shop. Ah've taken the liberty o' havin' ya registered in the tournament as a late entry, so ya got five days left ta git all six Locator Cards before the finals take place! Good bye and good luck, Yang Xiao Long!"_

With that, Black Impact vanished in a flash of light, leaving Yang alone with the portal and her new deck. She could hardly believe this was happening, but wasn't about to look a gift in the horse's mouth. She gathered her courage and stepped through the portal to a new battle that would surely be one of her most challenging ones yet.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ ***Black Impact: One of my many FanFiction aliases. Check my bio, and you'll see. This is partially a self insert fic.***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, there's the first chapter of the story. If you guys can send in ideas for a new outfit for Yang, that would be most appreciated. Also, know that this story will be broken into a total of four books. One for Yang, one for Jaune, one for Weiss and one that features an epic final battle. Until next time, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Whatever it may be!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome back to the show, folks. I thank everyone who sent in an idea for Yang's new clothing style in this story, meaning Nicochan11, but I don't think a gothic look will work here. At least not for Yang. Goth is more the emo cat Blake's thing. But thanks for the suggestion anyway. Although, those sunglasses do sound like they'd work here. Hmmm...**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh!***_

* * *

 _ **Arrival In A Strange New World!**_

* * *

In Domino City, everyone was finishing up their day as they always do. Children are either walking home or being picked up from school by their parents, men and women who work the day shift are clocking out for the day in order to make way for those who work the graveyard shift, and there are still some duelists who are fighting out there in Battle City. But I digress.

In a nearby alley, a portal suddenly tore open in the fabric of space and time allowing someone to step out.

Yang felt a little dizzy after stepping out of the portal, which quickly closed behind her, but she just as quickly regained her bearings. Looking around, Yang knew of only a few things. First, she needs to find a Game Shop so she can enter the Battle City tournament. Two, she needs new clothes, perhaps something less revealing than her old outfit, along with one of those Duel Disks and a Deck Case to carry her cards. And three…

She placed a hand over her stomach as she heard it rumble loudly. Guess number three is that she's hungry and needs to get some food.

"Too bad I don't have any money on me." Yang mumbled to herself.

But that's when she felt something in her kimono's inner pocket. She reached inside and pulled out what looked like a wallet that had all of her important documents like her driver's license and I.D. Card, and it was filled to the brim with a strange kind of money and also had a bank card in it.

"How'd I get my wallet back? And where'd all this cash come from?" Yang asked herself.

Then she noticed a slip of paper sticking out from between the bills. She pulled it out and unfolded it to reveal that it was a letter.

 _'Dear Yang,'_

 _'Ah know y'all are prob'ly wonderin' how ya got all that there cash money. Well, Ah pulled some strings an' set up a bank account fer ya in that world so you'd have some money to use until ya come home. Ya got a sizeable amount in yer wallet there, an' a lot more in yer checking account. The currency o' that world is called Yen, just an FYI. Be responsible wit' that there money. Don't spend it all at once. Or use it on the drugs!'_

 _'Yers truly, Black Impact.'_

Yang sighed in relief after rereading the letter at least twice to make sure it was valid. At least she won't have to worry about any problems involving money for a little while. Now that just begs the question: where's she gonna stay during her time here? Would she have to find a motel to stay at?

 _ ***Gurrrrrgggglllleee***_

Questions for later. Right now, her belly wants food and it wants some now!

But she quickly decided to endure her hunger for just a little bit longer as she resolved to first buy some new clothes. The Kimono she is currently wearing isn't exactly appropriate for something like this. If she was gonna enter the Battle City tournament, she'd need a style all her own! But she did resolve to wear something a little less revealing than her previous outfit.

Looking around, she quickly found a clothing store and made her way there. She'd get herself something to eat after dressing in some new clothes. It took about two hours of looking and trying on different styles of clothes, but she eventually found something that suited her. No pun intended.

Walking out of the store, Yang was now adorned in clothes of a more red and gold color scheme with gold being the primary color. In fact, her outfit was kind of like an inverted coloration of the clothes her Dark Magician wears.

She wears a karate Gi top that is gold with red trim and has the sleeves ripped off above the elbow, a pair of black skinny jeans, a red leather jacket with a stylized black *'M' mark* on the back, a pair of black combat boots and a red Magician's hat with a golden rim on her head. As a finishing touch, she also has a pair of black aviator sunglasses on her forehead.

"Lookin' good and feeling good!" Yang said to herself.

She started walking down the street of the city in search of a restaurant so she could get something to eat, but soon came across a local Game Shop. It seems as though the Shinigami want her to do things in a specific order for now. Either that, or it's just a very strange coincidence.

Oh well! When in Rome!

The blonde walked into the shop and saw that an old man with spiky gray hair, purple eyes and wearing a pair of denim overalls and a bandana on his head was working at the front desk. He seemed happy to see a new face around town.

"Good evening, miss. Can I help you?" he asked professionally.

"Yes sir, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to enter the Battle City tournament here?" Yang replied. "You see, I signed up to register ahead of time, but I wasn't able to get here earlier because I just moved here and needed to help my family unpack."

"Well, you've certainly come to the right place! This tournament is one of the biggest ones to ever be held by anyone! If I had to guess, I'd say it's even bigger than the Duelist Kingdom tournament that Pegasus held not too long ago." The man stated. "I'm mister Moto, by the way. But a lot of people, mainly my grandson and his friends, just call me grandpa."

Yang smiled and picked up a black hard leather deck case with a red version of the same 'M' that's on her jacket, and a red hard leather deck case with a golden dragon on it. She knows about this tournament's ante rule and decided on buying a second deck case to hold the rare cards and the Locator Cards she wins in her duels.

"Good to meet you, Mister Moto. I'm Yang Xiao Long, but everyone just calls me Yang." she replied, introducing herself. "Anyway, in addition to registering for Battle City, I'd also like to buy these two deck cases."

She set the cases on the desk and pulled her deck out from her jacket pocket, ready to present her rarest card. Mister Moto typed in a few things before bringing up the registration information for the task at hand.

"Alright Yang, everything looks to be in order. I'll just need to see your rarest card so they know what you're wagering in the tournament." Mister Moto said.

Searching through her deck, Yang spotted that she had three copies of her Dark Magician card. But all of them were important to her, even if she does have doubles of certain cards! Still, she pulled out one of her Dark Magicians and presented it to Mister Moto, who looked genuinely surprised that there was another who used a Dark Magician BESIDES his grandson.

"Well, well, well! I never thought that I would meet another player who uses a Dark Magician in their deck! And such an interesting type of artwork, too!" Mister Moto commented.

He returned Yang's card to her and began typing away on the computer to input the new data. Naturally, having a card as rare as the Dark Magician and having a Duel Record forged for her by that Shinigami, Black Impact, the blonde duelist managed to register for the tournament with a full five star rating. That was very impressive, given the fact that Yang really has no experience in playing Duel Monsters.

After collecting her Locator Card and paying for her Deck Cases which were now clipped to her belt, Yang exited the Game Shop and went off in search of a meal and perhaps a safe place to rest for the night. After all, tomorrow is a brand new day filled with Duels and many a mishap.

But little did she know, something big was going to happen. Something big.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ ***Think the Majinn Symbol that is on Vegeta's forehead when he becomes Majinn Vegeta.***_

* * *

 _ **Well everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of the story because next chapter, we will be seeing Yang in her first Battle City duel! ...I just need to think about who should be her first opponent. I'm open to suggestions. Just be sure to tell me who she's dueling and what their rarest card(s) is/are.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***I still don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh!***_

* * *

 _ **Long ago when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian Kings played a game of great and terrible power.**_

 _ **But these "Shadow Games" erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world, until a brave and powerful Pharaoh locked the magic away!**_

 _ **Imprisoning it within the mystical Millennium Items!**_

 _ **Now, 5,000 years later, a boy named Yugi unlocks the secret of the Millennium Puzzle.**_

 _ **He is infused with ancient magical energies, for destiny has chosen him to defend the world from the return of the Shadow Games just as the brave Pharaoh did!**_

 _ **5,000 years ago…!**_

* * *

 _ **The History Of The Dark Kingdom! - Meeting With The Gods Of Darkness!**_

* * *

After registering for the Battle City tournament, Yang stopped at a cafe to get some food. She needed to fill her empty belly before going to find a motel to stay at for the night, as she had a feeling that it was going to be a very long tournament for her. Not to mention she's already a day late in registering for the tournament, so she really needs to hustle if she wants to find all six Locator Cards in time.

But as Yang was looking through her cards to try and plan some strategies to use against her opponents, she furrowed her brows in concentration.

"How am I going to advance in this tournament if I struggle just to learn how to play this game?" Yang asked herself.

"Perhaps I can teach you."

Yang glanced up from her cards to see someone taking a seat across from her. It was a young woman with dark skin and black hair with these golden bands in her hair. She wears a long sleeved white dress and has a necklace that looks like a wedjat eye that is often used in Egyptian Hieroglyphics. Her brown eyes stared into Yang's own lilac ones as they seemed to gaze right into her soul.

"And you are?" Yang inquired.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner, but I'm afraid that will have to wait. My Millennium Necklace told me that you would be coming, Yang Xiao Long, and indeed you have. The descendant of the Queen of Darkness has been found at long last!" The woman said.

Yang narrowed her eyes at that remark. This was strangely beginning to sound like the same story involving the Fall Maiden.

"I'm sure that you have questions, Yang Xiao Long, but please wait until after I have finished explaining your true heritage to you." said the mystery woman. "Five thousand years ago, there existed a kingdom in the darker region of Egypt. A kingdom that was lead by a great ruler known as the Queen of Darkness and her family. And like the Pharaoh, whose ancient tomb my family watches over, her kingdom was protected by three powerful deities with incredible power over darkness! These deities went by many individual names. The Shogun of Sorrow, The Deliverer of The Void, and The All-Consuming Serpent! But in actuality, they were known as The Wicked Gods!"

"It's a good story, miss, but I can't even begin to decide if this is just a story or if you're telling the truth about all of this. And you still haven't told me your name." growled Yang, her eyes turning red as her Semblance tried to activate.

But the woman was not intimidated. Instead, she reached into her sleeve and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Handing it to Yang, she said a few simple words to the blonde.

"Meet me at this address. All will be explained there." she said.

As she got up to leave, the woman spared Yang one final glance as she decided to throw her a metaphorical bone.

"I am called Ishizu, by the way."

And with that, the now named Ishizu walked off to whatever the destination of her journey was. Yang narrowed her eyes as Ishizu disappeared into the crowd, but thought nothing of it. Looking at the piece of paper in her hand, she unfolded it and read the name of where this Egyptian woman wanted to meet up.

' _Domino City Museum: Egyptian Exhibit.'_

After reading the address of where this museum is, Yang quickly ordered some food that she could take on the go. She wanted to learn more about what Ishizu had told her, and the fact that there seems to be an interesting story involved here makes it all the more worthwhile to check out.

* * *

 _ ***Later That Evening…***_

* * *

A Taxi drove off soon after the driver was paid by Yang, dropping her off at the Domino City Natural History Museum. The blonde girl was determined to find out more about her apparent heritage and wasn't about to be stopped for anything. She strode up to the building with the utmost confidence and found that Ishizu was already waiting for her at the entrance to the museum.

Yang didn't know how long Ishizu was waiting for her or how she got there so fast just by walking, but right now she doesn't care. She just wants answers and she wants them now!

"Alright Ishizu, or whatever your name is, I'm here! Now tell me what this is about!" Yang demanded.

Ishizu didn't show a reaction to the blonde's demanding attitude. She understood that Yang was anxious about learning her ancestors, but that doesn't mean she has to get all snippy about it! But rather than voice her displeasure at the girl's attitude, Ishizu turned around and motioned for Yang to follow.

Raising an eyebrow, Yang followed the Egyptian woman inside the museum and was astonished by everything she was seeing.

There are ancient artifacts that shouldn't even exist here! Not all in one place, at least. Yang was gazing upon beautiful pieces that would leave professor Oobleck in a frenzy at the opportunity to study such relics! Pieces from cultures that are virtually extinct in her world! Scotland, Aztec, Mayan, Japanese, Chinese, German, Omec, Norse and more!

She saw ancient weapons that were used in either war or hunting trips, various pots and urns that all looked very valuable. There were even golden burial treasures that must've been found in Egyptian tombs. Things like headpieces, jewelry and more!

Man, Yang just feels so bad for the past kings and queens that these treasures belonged to. Their possessions that they were buried with, stolen from their own burial sites.

"We've arrived at the very piece that you need to see to believe my story." Ishizu announced.

Yang looked away from all of the relics and gasped at what she saw.

It was a HUGE stone slab that was as black as the night sky! Carved into it were various Hieroglyphs that obviously told a grand story of her ancestors, and there was a carving of her ancestor surrounded by three strange beasts that looked to be gigantic! One was a giant ball of shadows, another looked like a giant man with wings wearing armor made from bones, kinda like a druid, and the last one was a giant serpentine dragon looking creature.

Yang walked closer to the stone slab, drawn to the familiar feelings she was getting from it. But she didn't understand why she was feeling like this.

"This stone slab dictates the battle between the Queen of Darkness and the enemies that tried to conquer her kingdom. It's teachings represent the history of your family, Yang Xiao Long! And its purpose is to restore your link to the Gentle Darkness that watched over your kingdom for centuries!" Ishizu explained.

As Ishizu told Yang about the history of the Dark Kingdom, the blonde girl followed along using the pictures on the stone slab. And what a story it is.

"Five thousand years ago, the people who inhabited the Dark Kingdom enjoyed a time of peace and joyful harmony. Harvests were bountiful, water was never scarce and all of the kingdom's people enjoyed a time without strife. And it was all thanks to their benevolent Queen and her family. They possessed a natural ability to summon forth powerful spirits to aid them in protecting the kingdom, and the Queen's greatest ally and friend was a red and gold version of the Pharaoh's Dark Magician. Everything was perfect in the Kingdom of Darkness."

Ishizu's voice soon took on a more somber tone as she explained what happened to the kingdom and its people.

"But that time of peace was brought to an abrupt end when the followers of the Tainted Light attacked! The Queen, her family and her people fought valiantly to defeat the Tainted Light and its followers, but it was a losing battle. Even the combined power of the Dark Magician and his apprentice was easily dwarfed by this living embodiment of corrupted light, whose only true desire was to eradicate the darkness so there would only ever be light! But the Queen knew that there must be both light and darkness for the balance of life to ever truly exist! And so, she came up with a plan…"

Ishizu walked up to the stone tablet and showed Yang a carving of the first time the Wicked Gods were ever summoned into battle. And it showed that the Queen was under heavy strain just to keep herself conscious during the battle.

"Summoning all of the dark energy around her and calling on the magic within her soul, she eventually succeeded in calling forth the three Wicked Gods that protect and watch over her kingdom! The Wicked Gods proved to be very strong; stronger even than the Queen's good friend, the Dark Magician! And with their combined power, the Queen of Darkness was able to seal away the corrupted light in hopes that it would never come to harm her land and its people ever again! But the battle was not without casualties."

Ishizu paused and lowered her head as she mourned the dead.

"Many brave men and women lost their lives in the war, and drawing on the power of all three Wicked Gods at once put far too much stress on the Queen's soul. She too died shortly after the battle was won. But before her death, the three Wicked Gods prophesied that the Queen of Darkness would be reincarnated after five thousand years when the seal on the Tainted Light would be at its weakest. She will fight in a grand Tournament, gathering new allies and the three Wicked Gods so that she may finally destroy the Tainted Light and restore the balance of the world!"

"But what does that have to do with me?" Yang asked.

Turning back to Yang, Ishizu reached into her sleeve and handed Yang a card that showed a familiar figure from the stone tablet. And rather than having a yellow, orange or purple background like most monster cards in Duel Monsters, this card's monster was against a dark gray/almost black background. But the figure on the card was one Yang recognized immediately.

"IT CAN'T BE! The Wicked Dreadroot!" exclaimed Yang.

"Indeed. This is one of the three Wicked God cards that have been scattered throughout Battle City for their own safety. My brother, Marik, is after the three Egyptian God cards that belong to the Pharaoh, and if he were to catch wind of the three Wicked Gods and their existence, he would stop at nothing to get them! I give you The Wicked Dreadroot so that you may keep him safe from Marik and his Rare Hunters and begin collecting the other two cards as is your destiny!" Ishizu explained.

Yang just stared at the card. She could definitely feel a great power coming from it. A power that was dark and highly destructive, but not at all sinister like the energy given off by the Grimm. But… what happens when she takes the card?

One way to find out…

Hesitantly, Yang reached out to the card and took it from Ishizu. But the moment she touched the card, she felt her mind instantly pulled somewhere else entirely. She gasped as she saw that rather than Domino City Museum, she was now in the ruins of the Kingdom of Darkness! And boy, ruins is right! The whole place looks like it's been attacked by the very denizens of Hell itself!

Which actually sounds quite plausible.

There were several buildings that are now nothing more than rubble, and the bones of the dead lay scattered everywhere, broken and fragile due to the sands of time. It made Yang's heart ache to see so many lives taken before their time.

 **"A tragic sight to behold, is it not?"** Thundered a booming voice.

Yang turned around and her eyes widened as she looked up. It was the Wicked Gods in the flesh! But for some reason, only Wicked Dreadroot was completely visible. Avatar and Eraser are shadowed over and barely visible in the darkness of the night. Maybe it's because she doesn't have their cards yet?

 **"For centuries we have laid dormant, young princess. But it seems as though after five thousand years, a great evil is once again trying to consume thy world, causing us to awaken."** Said the Wicked Dreadroot.

 **"This evil is one that we have faced before, but failed to destroy. The Tainted Light."** Avatar added, its voice showing that it's a male.

 **"Only through the power of righteousness and the strength of the human spirit can this evil be vanquished."** Eraser said in a feminine voice, sounding like a loving mother. **"But be warned, Yang Xiao Long! The Tainted Light is not an evil that is of this world! It possesses magical powers beyond your understanding! Trust not what you see… but what you feel."**

Yang narrowed her eyes, the fires of determination burning brightly within them, and nodded at the gargantuan monsters. She took Dreadroot's card and held it high to the sky between her index and middle fingers, and in a flash of pure light, she was transported back to the real world.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that Ishizu was gone. She looked around for a minute with only one thought on her mind.

 _'where'd she go?'_

Seeing that she wasn't going to find the Egyptian woman so easily, Yang looked back to the Wicked God card in her hand. She opened up the deck case that contained her deck, and slipped it in. Something told her that she might need the Wicked Dreadroot's power in some of these duels. And with that, she made her way out of the museum and headed to a second address written on the paper Ishizu gave her.

The address to an apartment she could stay at during the tournament.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Just so you know, for the Wicked God cards I'm going to be using their anime abilities for the sake of the story. Any duels I write in this story will be played out on YGOPro so that they're more consistent. By the time Yang enters the final rounds of the tournament, her deck will be comprised of sixty cards as is the legal tournament limit.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, so just to tide you all over for a little bit, I'll post another short chapter for you all to enjoy. But this one will be more centered into the Wicked Gods and the Egyptian Gods. I hope you all like it. I wasn't sure if this would actually work or not. I mostly posted it because I am still working on the Duel between Yang and her first opponent.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh!***_

* * *

 _ **A Conversation Among the Gods!**_

* * *

As Yang walked into the apartment that Black Impact had provided her with, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She just revived from death, so why is she still so sleepy?! Either way, she just wants to get some sleep while she still can.

The apartment itself was rather spacious and has all of the necessities needed to live in relative comfort. A living room, kitchen/dining room, cabinets a fridge that are all fully stocked with food, a TV, a small bathroom with a bathtub/shower combo instead of just either or, and a couple of bedrooms: one of which is already set up for Yang to sleep in.

The blonde yawned as she stumbled through the apartment after locking up. She was too tired to care about how the place looks at the moment and just wanted to sleep.

She went into the kitchen and got a glass of water before heading to her bedroom and changing into her regular sleeping clothes, her orange tank top and gray warm-up pants, and got into bed. She was fast asleep before her head hit the pillow.

But from within her deck, a dark energy began to rise up from a specific card and travelled up towards the sky.

Upon closer inspection, we see that The Wicked Dreadroot is emanating a powerful dark energy. Quite understandable, considering that he is literally a deity of darkness. But why is he releasing so much power?

Well, no time like the present to figure that out!

As the darkness rose up into the sky, it seemed to condense itself all in a single point. And within that point, surrounded by a blackened mist, Wicked Dreadroot appeared to be having a conversation with the other two Wicked Gods.

" **Eraser, Avatar, how goes thy search for worthy Duelists?"** Dreadroot asked.

" **Smoothly. I can safely say that we will both have found powerful Duelists who will carry us throughout the tournament before our young princess wins us from them in the tournament."** Avatar replied.

" **I certainly thou art certain of that!"** said Dreadroot.

Naturally, his semi-outburst startled the other two Wicked Gods. What could possibly have him so wired up that he feels the need to act so harshly towards them? Normally their brother is so kind and gentle, only really showing his ferocity in battle.

 **"Brother, we don't follow."** said Eraser.

 **"I mean that thy chosen Duelists might be targeted by the one called Marik and his Rare Hunters!"** Dreadroot explained.

The serpentine dragon monster and the black orb of shadows suddenly understood why Dreadroot was so on edge. It was no secret that the youngest member of Ishizu's family has been corrupted by an evil spirit within the Millennium Rod, just like how a young man named Bakura has been corrupted by the spirit of Zorc Necrophades that was imprisoned within the Millennium Ring.

That spirit took all of Marik's envy and hatred towards his father and the Pharaoh, and gave it a physical form as the spirit then took possession of Marik's body.

Even going so far as to try and steal the Egyptian God cards…

* * *

 _ ***Flashback…***_

* * *

"Now, open the lid, my servant!"

A man wearing a turban and a gray business suit grunted as he removed a stone lid from a sarcophagus, but this man looked like he was under the influence of mind control. And behind him… is Marik!

Marik holds the Millennium Rod and is wearing a purple cloak with the hood up, so we can't see his whole face yet. But we'll get to that later, as Marik seems to be planning something. Once the lid was off of the sarcophagus, it revealed an electronic safe hidden within. Quite unusual for an Egyptian tomb.

Or is it…?

"Excellent! Now open the safe!" Marik ordered.

The eye of his Millennium Rod flashed briefly while his mind zombie entered the combination to the safe. The door to the safe opened up to reveal exactly what Marik is looking for.

"There it is! The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Exclaimed Marik. "That makes two! One more Egyptian God card, and I'll be unstoppable!"

As Marik walked out of the tomb, he was suddenly stopped by the last person he expected to see today.

"Don't take another step!"

Marik looked up to see his own sister blocking the way.

"Ishizu…!" he said in mild surprise.

"Brother, my Millennium Necklace warned me that you would betray me, and indeed you have!" Ishizu exclaimed, getting a growl in response from her brother. "Five thousand years ago, our family swore to protect the Pharaoh's tomb until his return! Who knew our greatest threat would come from one of our own?!"

Marik didn't take too well to this talk.

"Why should I protect HIM?!" he demanded. "I'm claiming what should have been mine from the beginning, sister! Soon, instead of guarding the Pharaoh, I will inherit his strength! My destiny lies in the cards! The three Egyptian God cards!"

"If you want to carry out this madness, then you will have to FIND the last card!" Ishizu declared defiantly.

In response, Marik pointed the Millennium Rod at her. It's eye mark was ready to unleash the magical power building up within.

"I'm warning you…!" growled Marik.

"You'd use the power of your Millennium Item on your own flesh and blood, Marik?" Ishizu challenged.

"If you continue to stand in my way… then yes! I'll have to!" Marik replied.

And with a flash of bright light from the Millennium Rod, the flashback ends and returns us to our current situation.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback Ends…***_

* * *

The three Wicked Gods looked down and sighed. Such a shame that such a bright and sunny young lad like Marik was driven to such madness by his own family. All because his father wouldn't look past ancient custom and just allow his adopted son to take the mantle of the secrets of the Pharaoh! I mean, really! Traditions are important, yes, but so is progressing along with the flow of time and adapting to new situations!

I mean, the atlanteans refused to adapt, and look what happened to them! Their entire civilization is now ocean front property!

But I digress.

 **"What must we do to ensure that Yang is ready to handle our immense power, brother?"** Avatar asked.

 **"We must test her by having her duel against two powerful individuals! We must enlist the help of the Paradox Brothers!"** Dreadroot declared.

Eraser's eye started twitching rapidly at the thought of those two rhyming bozos until she just erupted.

 **"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WE REALLY NEED THE HELP OF THOSE TWO RHYMING IDIOTS JUST TO MAKE SURE OUR PRINCESS IS READY FOR THE UPCOMING BATTLE?! I'LL NEVER SURVIVE ALL OF THEIR LAME BRAINED RHYMING…!"**

As Eraser vanished back to her card, Avatar and Dreadroot looked at each other and just shrugged. They liked the Paradox Brothers. They're cool guys.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Like I said, I'm still working on the duel itself, so I hope you guys can wait until it's ready. Next I want to focus on Red-Eyes Jaune for about three chapters before I work on Scarlet Scarab: Arc of The Teen Titans. See you all next time!**_


End file.
